Seranis Incantari: Book 1
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Kelsey Remington was your average girl, living your average lifestyle. That is, until she was attacked by a Dementor and rescued by a very unlikely hero. Then, her world changed forever. AU, OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! This is my first Potter fiction! Woot! This is an alternate universe. You'll recognize a few characters. Don't worry, Voldemort's still dead. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 1

How It All Began

It was hot that summer it all began. The incident occurred in Surrey. Little Whinging, in fact. Little Kelsey Remington didn't know what happened. One minute, she was walking home, and the next she was struggling to live. Don't even get me started on the big, scary cloaked monster. Kelsey was eleven, and unbeknownst to her, her whole world was about to change.

Kelsey sat alone on the rusty old swing set in the sweltering afternoon heat. Her day had not been fun, not fun one bit. First, her favourite toy was broken by her baby brother, Everard. Then, none of her friends were able to play today. So, Kelsey took to wandering about the neighborhood of Little Whinging. An ice cream truck happened to pass by and the man inside gave her a cone for free. That's right, free, thank you very much. The bad thing was, it dropped and got all over her overalls. Dispirited, little Kelsey Remington tossed her empty cone and shuffled to the park, lonely, sad, and hot.

"Bugger," she mumbled to herself, now grumpy in the heat of the day. Kelsey kicked up the dust around herself, and stared at the other kids playing together. Her hopes climbing, Kelsey jogged over, grinning.

"Hullo!" she sang. "What are you playing?"

The six other children immediately stopped kicking their ball and stared at Kelsey. They noticed the ice cream, which had not yet fully dried, and the dust sticking to her sweaty skin and overalls. The oldest, a redheaded girl of about 13, piped up.

"And who the devil are you?" she sneered, narrowing her eyes at Kelsey.

"I'm Kelsey! Pleased to meet'cha!" Kelsey replied excitedly, bouncing on the soles of her shoes. The redheaded girl frowned at Kelsey's Cockney accent.

"Quite," she grimaced. The girl picked up the ball and turned to her friends. Kelsey made to follow.

"Um..."

The girl stopped, and spun to face Kelsey.

"You want to join us, do you?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Kelsey spouted, nodding spastically.

Grinning, the redhead tossed the ball past Kelsey, who gasped and chased after it, thinking to bring it back. Seeing the ball land in a tuft of grass at the western end of the park, Kelsey slowed down, tired out. She picked up the ball, and breathed in deeply, catching her breath. She made a slow jog back to where the group was... or had been. They were gone. Dejectedly, Kelsey dropped the ball and shuffled away, heading home.

Tears squeezed their way out of her eyes as she walked down the street to her house. What a dreadful day! Absolutely horrid. Kelsey kicked a pebble, watched it skip, and kicked it again. She stopped. Strange, it wasn't hot anymore. In fact, it was kind of chilly. Peculiar. Shrugging, Kelsey continued walking. The girl went a few steps and stopped, frozen in fear. Why, she didn't know. All she knew was this deep-seated terror in the pit of her stomach. It squeezed her, wringing her like a wet rag. She whimpered, unable to remember how to run.

Kelsey dropped to her knees, holding her head, whimpering like a puppy. She noticed ice creeping along the ground, travelling up her legs like roots. Her breath came out as fog. She began to cry.

Suddenly, she was in the air, choking, unable to draw breath. She saw a black, faceless head, with only a hole for a mouth. It took a long, raspy breath, and Kelsey felt her life ebbing. She felt faint, weak. She heard her mum's voice.

"Don't give in, Kelsey!"

"Mum?" she rasped. Then she fainted.

Kelsey awoke on a couch, moonlight filtering in through shades. She immediately sat up, and instantly regretted it. She felt like vomiting. Kelsey pushed back the urge and examined her surroundings as best she could in the dark. A desk, a chair, an indiscernable photo. Suddenly, the light was on, and Kelsey squealed in surprise, covering her eyes in the sudden brightness.

"Sorry, my mistake," a male voice said. The light went off, and was replaced by the soft glow of a lamp. "Better?"

Kelsey nodded, and gazed at her surroundings. It was a tiny sitting room with an armchair, a side table, and a picture here and there. Kelsey's gaze travelled to a rather large portrait of a very old man with a magnificent beard.

"Is that your grandfather?" she inquired. The man laughed and picked it up.

"No, but he may as well have been. We were close enough." The man sat down beside Kelsey and handed the photograph to her. The old man in the picture had kind eyes and a sorrowful look. Then it winked at her. Kelsey gasped and dropped the photo. The man who had saved her chuckled and picked it up, replacing it where it had been before.

"I-I-It winked at me!" Kelsey spouted, heart racing.

Again, the man chuckled lightheartedly.

"He does that sometimes," he said. "Oh, I forgot to introduce us. My name is Harry Potter, and the man in the picture is Albus Dumbledore. I'm a wizard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Old Man Potter

It was very late when Kelsey remembered that she had to be home. As she had no idea where she was, Mister Potter offered to drive her home. Kelsey told him her address, and was suprised when he told her that he lived only eight blocks away. Getting into his old Ford (Kelsey had no idea what year or model), she suddenly felt very tired, and fought a losing battle to retain consciousness.

Vaguely, as if she was in the distance, she heard the engine stop, and a car door open. Kelsey could just feel a pair of strong arms pick up and carry her to a doorstep. A sense of weightlessness, then a firm, albeit gentle, grip. A lamp-lit room, blurred in her fatigue, shifted in and out of focus. A quick whispered exchange of "Thank you, we were so worried!" and "It was no trouble. Right sweet girl you got there." There was the sensation of floating on air, then the feel of warm covers being drawn up to her chin. Kelsey felt the warmth of lips on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kay Kay," was whispered, then Kelsey knew nothing more.

* * *

The next few days were just as sweltering, but Kelsey paid no mind. Everyday, she visited Mister Potter for teas and to listen to his grand adventures. Tales of dragons, imps, fairies, and deadly wizard duels.

And she believed.

Today, however, he was unusually quiet. Oh, he was just as courteous, to be sure! Yes, indeed, but he refrained from recounting his amazing stories.

"Mister Potter?" Kelsey said. "Are you alright?"

Harry did not immediately give a response, but pulled out one of his strange pictures, and beckoned Kelsey over. The picture was of a very beautiful young woman with long, red hair. She smiled and waved at Kelsey, who "ooh'd" in delight.

"Who is she, Mister Potter?"

"My...my late wife, Ginny..." he replied, quietly.

Suddenly, all the warmth seemed to leave the room. Kelsey felt very sad, for some reason unknown to her. She longed to hug her newfound friend and comfort him.

"She's very pretty, sir," she breathed. "How...how did she die?"

Harry seemed hesitant, as though he did not wish to tell the story, and Kelsey immediately felt awful. Harry patted the cushion beside him, gesturing for Kelsey to sit, and took a deep breath.

"It was...many years ago. Long before I settled here. We lived in the north, close to Ireland. Kelsey, do you remember the snake-like man I told you about?"

Kelsey quickly nodded.

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, Voldemort."

Kelsey glowed, jubilant at her ability to remember the name.

"Well, after he was defeated, many of his followers either reformed or turned themselves in. Others fled. One of them managed to find us, and murdered Ginny as revenge for his master's death. She was...she was pregnant."

Kelsey's heart sank. She leaned over and hugged Mister Potter, who squeezed her shoulder affectionately in gratitude. He brightened the mood by showeing Kelsey a Pygmy Puff, and she returned home.

Not long after that, the owl arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Owl Post

It was three days after Mister Potter recounted the sad tale of his wife's demise that the pygmy owl appeared. It was very small and carried an attachment tied to its right leg. The bird repeatedly tapped its beak on Kelsey's window until she opened it. The owl hopped onto the sill and held out its leg. Kelsey saw that it was some kind of letter. She quickly broke the seal and opened it.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Mignamus Finch

(Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Remington,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Geneva Sinthrap

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Giddy with excitement, Kelsey tore open the second page, and found a list of supplies, but the bottom was what caught her eye.

A wand.

She would have a wand! Kelsey squealed, and began bouncing up and down in joy. She had to show her mom and dad! But wait! What if they freaked out? No, this was too big to hide. Kelsey ran downstairs, almost flew, and tumbled into her dad.

"Daddy, daddy, look!" Kelsey practically shoved her letter into David's face, who laughed and picked her up. He set her down on the couch and read over the letter. Once, twice, three times. Each time, his smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Rachel!" David called.

"What is it, dear?" Rachel called from the kitchen. Kelsey squirmed on the couch.

"We, uh, got a letter."

Rachel appeared in the room a minute later, and looked over the letter, before raising her hand to her mouth. Kelsey's grin disappeared. Something was wrong. Just then, a knock on the door interrupted the silence.

"Enter!" David said.

It was Mister Potter.

"I hear someone got a letter!"

"Mister Potter!" Kelsey squealed, and ran to him. Harry laughed jovially and put her on his shoulders. David handed Harry the letter, who read it and returned the note to Kelsey's father.

"Then I assume you know why I'm here," Harry said, setting Kelsey down.

"No! You're not taking my baby!" Rachel shrieked, grabbing Kelsey.

"Rachel, it's for the best!" David said, clearly pained.

Kelsey looked at Harry, confused, who shook his head.

"No!" Rachel wailed. "She's not going!"

David pulled Kelsey from Rachel, who sank to the floor, crying, and handed her to Harry.

"Mama, don't cry. Please, don't," she said. "I'll be back next summer."

When Rachel gave no answer, David nodded at Harry, who led Kelsey to his old Ford. She buckled in, and he started the car. Kelsey was numb. Numb from excitement, numb from fear.

"So, you must be pretty excited, huh?" Harry asked.

Kelsey nodded. Truth was, she was very excited, but she was sad for her mom, too.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. It happens a lot with Muggle parents," he reassured.

"Muggle?" asked Kelsey, confused.

"Non-magical folk, like your parents," Harry explained.

"Oh."

They pulled into Mister Potter's drive. Harry cut the engine and unlocked his door, ushering Kelsey inside. Taking out his wand, Harry murmured a quick spell, and a quill and parchment appeared. Kelsey sat down, unsure of what to do. So, she just watched.

"Dear Headmaster Finch, I have retrieved Ms. Remington, as requested, and will be taking her to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy supplies for Hogwarts. Do not send a reply. Respectfully, Harry Potter."

Kelsey watched in amazement as the quill wrote down exactly what Mister Potter spoke. With a flick of his wand, the parchment vanished with a slight "pop", and the quill exploded.

"Um...Mister Potter?"

"Just a minute, Kelsey," he said. Harry ran about, collecting items, clothing, a trunk, and a few bottles of some type of alcohol. Strange things flew about the house, barely missing Kelsey, who looked on in awe.

Finally, all was quiet. Harry flicked his wand once more, and the stack of items and trunks vanished.

"Where did you send everything?" Kelsey inquired.

"Hogwarts, which is where you will be going," Harry answered.

Kelsey grinned broadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Diagon Alley: Part 1

Kelsey awoke at 5 AM, the early morning light filtering in through the curtained windows. Kelsey lay there, pondering all that had occurred in the past few days. She listened to the quiet ticking of Mister Potter's cuckoo clock on the wall opposite her. Kelsey thought about her mum, and her emotional reaction to the revelation of Kelsey's abilities. Was it really that bad?

Kelsey sighed deeply and turned onto her side. At that moment, she remembered that she never packed any travelling clothes. She would have to remind Mister Potter at some point before they departed Little Whinging. Kelsey glanced at the clock.

It was 5:45. Had that much time really lapsed? Kelsey sighed once again and thought about her abilities. Being a witch certainly explained all the strange incidents in her life. The Dementor, being a prime example. What did the future hold in store for her, she wondered?

* * *

Breakfast consisted of fried ham, two eggs, toast, bacon and curry. The side dish was made of fried tomatoes and fruit. Kelsey did not realize how hungry she was until she began eating. Harry laughed when Kelsey stared in awe as the empty plate that held the ham suddenly refilled. Greedily, she stabbed several pieces and tore into the meat.

"Slow down, sweety, before you choke!" Mister Potter laughed. Kelsey paused, then burped, and went red with embarrassment.

"Excuse me..." she muttered.

Harry chuckled. "It's quite alright."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry told Kelsey to hold onto his arm, and suddenly, there was sickening tug on her stomach. Reality became a confusing kaleidoscope of mixed object and blurry colours, and then she was on her feet. Kelsey felt her breakfast stir rather unpleasantly in her stomach, but fought the urge to vomit.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I forgot to mention that Apparating is rather unpleasant," Harry said.

Kelsey looked at him queasily, and stood upright.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at the dusty bar and inn they walked into. There were many patrons here, most of whom were drinking and eating.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Kelsey, our gateway to Diagon Alley."

Kelsey had never been inside a pub before, so she was quite taken aback by the air of it all. Harry gently led Kelsey past the bar, giving the ancient bartender a curt nod before shuffling her into the back alley. There was nothing there except a few old barrels and a sack of flour.

"Sir...?"

Harry whipped out his wand and tapped the bricks above the trashcan: three up, two across. Instantly, the wall opened up to reveal a crowded street with marvelous buildings and all sorts of characters.

"Wo-w!" Kelsey exclaimed in utter wonder.

Harry smiled and led her through, keeping a hand on her shoulder so as not to lose her in the crowd. All sorts of wonderful sounds filled the air in Diagon Alley. Kelsey so wanted to visit all the shops, especially Gamble & Japes, which had an exploding Pygmy Puff that would resurrect itself on display. Harry was starting to regret showing Kelsey the Pygmy Puff.

At the very end of the long, twisting, cobblestone street, was a magnificent, towering , white marble building.

"Gringotts. The safest place in the wizarding world, next to Hogwarts, of course," breathed Harry. Kelsey glanced at Harry, and noticed the jagged scar on his right temple.

"Mister Potter?" she asked.

"Hm?" Harry looked down at Kelsey.

"You never told me how you got that scar on your forehead," she said.

"Another time," he replied, going stiff.

He opened the huge doors of Gringotts, to be met with a second pair, silver. These, he opened as well, and Kelsey was truly in awe.

A large, cavernous room greeted the duo. Hundreds of goblins bustled about, busy with their work. A large desk rose high from the ground, with a hundred more goblins situated in high chairs, filling out paperwork and helping customers. Thousands of doors leading who knows where dotted the room. Kelsey followed Harry to an available goblin.

"Good 'morrow," greeted Harry. "I've come to make a withdrawal from my safe. Harry Potter."

The goblin was very old, with wrinkles and bags. He peered at Mister Potter over his spectacles, and made a passing glance at Kelsey.

"Key," he said curtly.

Harry produced a gold key, tarnished by years of use and wear. The goblin inspected it, then handed it back to Harry.

"I shall have a goblin accompany you to your vault."

Harry nodded. All the while, Kelsey was tightly gripping Harry's coat, slightly intimidated by the cavernous building and the multitude of goblins. Harry chuckled and rubbed her hair, which made her feel a bit more secure. Before long, a goblin called Jarnunk joined them, and silently led the two to one of the doors at the end of the hall.

It was a very narrow passage laid out with a railway that sloped downward steeply. Jarnunk whistled shilly and a mining cart appeared. The three climbed in and instantly shot off down the track. Kelsey screamed in terror and tightly gripped Mister Potter, who calmly held her secure. They twisted left, right, left, left again, until Kelsey lost track. All she knew was that the temperature was dropping. Before she knew it, the hurtling ride was over. They were at the vault.

Harry unpocketed his key, and handed it to Jarnunk, who unlocked the vault. Kelsey gasped. Mountains and mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Mister Potter brought out a large purse and began scooping generous amounts of each type of coin into it, tied off the top, and handed it to Kelsey. The bag was very heavy with the money.

"All yours. Spend it however you like, but remember, we need to buy your school supplies. You may want to save some for the holidays as well."

"Thank you so much, Mister Potter!" Kelsey breathed, and hugged him. The three squeezed back into the cart, and began their harrowing journey back to the surface.


End file.
